


An Angel In Starling City

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Domestic Bliss [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Complete, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: After Oliver and Felicity find out they are expecting some changes have to be made.    <br/>-<br/>Prompt from Shannon (AO3): I would love to see them go thru being pregnancy cravings and delivery and then being a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel In Starling City

**An Angel In Starling City**

Characters: Oliver/Felicity, Diggle/Carly, Thea, Laurel, OC’s

Rating: T

Summary: After Oliver and Felicity find out they are expecting some changes have to be made.   

Word Count: 4288

Prompt from Shannon (AO3): I would love to see them go thru being pregnancy cravings and delivery and then being a family.

A/N: This is the sequel to “It happened In Vegas” The second installment of the “Domestic Bliss” Series. 

 

**An Angel In Starling City**

Oliver sat on the roof waiting for the night’s target to come out. He tapped the earpiece of the com. There was static and it was distracting him

“Felicity, can you clear up the signal. I’m getting static.” Oliver whispered.

“I’m getting it too.” Diggle said over the com from his vantage point.

“I don’t hear any.” Felicity said.

“Are you eating something?” Oliver asked her. He already knew the answer.

“I …. I don’t know what you are talking about.” Felicity said.

“You’re eating potato chips, aren’t you?” Oliver said. “Didn’t the doctor tell you to watch your salt intake?”

Diggle chuckled into the com.

“It was corn chips and I can’t help that I’m craving salty foods.” Felicity said. “I’m pregnant, remember?”

“Just wait until we are finished.” Oliver said. “It’s distracting.”

“Sorry.” Felicity said. She sounded upset.

“It won’t take long. I see him now.” Oliver said.

The target was handled. Oliver and Diggle returned to the club.

Oliver walked in and put down his bow. “Felicity.”

Felicity turned in the chair to face him. She looked like she was crying. “Sorry. I think my hormones are haywire again.”

Oliver sighed and pulled a chair up to her. He put her feet up on his thigh and took off her shoes. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You didn’t. I was reading this thing about a dog ….. never mind.” Felicity said.

“I think I will leave you two to your domestic bliss.” Diggle said as he came in. “Carly is expecting me.”

“Night Dig.” Felicity waved a bag of corn chips at him.

Diggle waved back as he headed out.

Oliver snatched the bag from her.

“Hey!”

“Your feet are swollen.” Oliver said.

“I’m pregnant.” Felicity tilted her head at him.

“I know. I was there.” Oliver grinned.

It had only been almost four months since their ‘fake turned real’ marriage had taken place in Vegas. Neither Felicity nor Oliver expected to become parents almost immediately but here they were expecting their first child.   

Felicity looked at her husband. Oliver was still in the hood as he sat there rubbing her feet. She wondered at what the people who said he was a murderer would say if they could see him at that moment. She only knew they wouldn’t understand how a man could be so gentle one moment and be capable of great violence the next.

Since their marriage, Felicity had seen another side to Oliver. Even though the marriage was rushed, Oliver had turned out to be a good husband. Not everyone thought he would ever be capable of such a thing.

“Are you going with me tomorrow?” Felicity asked.

“To your prenatal checkup?” Oliver looked up. “I’m actually looking forward to it. We are going to be able to see the baby this time.”

“Do you want to know what sex the baby is?” Felicity asked.

“I don’t know.” Oliver picked up her shoes and put them back on. “I need to change and get you home. It’s late.“

“I’ve been thinking that I could put a set up in our loft. That way I wouldn’t have to be here so late.” Felicity said.

“The panic room that I’m having installed will be the best place for that.” Oliver said. “That way you and the baby could be somewhere I knew you were safe and I wouldn’t have to worry.”

“Then we will need to design it with that in mind. It can’t be a standard panic room.” Felicity said.

“We will work on it tomorrow.” Oliver put her feet down and stood up. He took off the hood and headed to the shower in the back to change. 

Felicity reached for the bag of corn chips he had left next to his chair.

“Put those down, Felicity.” Oliver said without turning around.

Felicity sat back in the chair and pouted. She still didn’t know how he could know what was going on around him without even looking.

The next morning Diggle drove them to the doctor’s appointment. They thankfully had a short wait before they were ushered in to the exam room.

Oliver tied the back of the gown as Felicity held her hair.

“Why am I nervous?” Felicity said. “It’s not like I haven’t had one of these appointments before.”

“You’re not the only one. I think seeing the baby’s face is going to make it real for both of us.” Oliver said

“Trust me. It’s real for me already. I spent the first three months with my head over a toilet. That was plenty real.” Felicity said. She got up on the table and pulled the sheet over her.

“I remember you shoved me out of the way as you ran to the bathroom more than once.” Oliver said. “I’m glad that part is over. I never knew pregnancy was so rough on a woman. I should send my mom an apology for all she went through having me.”

“That is what Mother’s Day is for.” Felicity said. “I expect to be pampered every year.”

Oliver nodded. He gave her a kiss. “Whatever you want.”

The doctor walked in. “Hello Mr. and Mrs. Queen. I see you have gained some weight and from the blood we took last time your levels look good. Your blood pressure is a little high.”

“Stress at work.” Felicity said. She purposefully avoided Oliver’s eyes. She knew he was thinking about the salty food she had been craving. 

“I thought I told you to watch that and your salt intake.”

“Sorry.” Felicity said.

“So let’s take a look at that baby.” The doctor flipped the switch on the ultrasound machine and picked up the gel.

Felicity pulled up the gown exposing her belly. She gasped as the cold gel hit her stomach. “You need to warn people about that stuff. It’s cold.”

The doctor smiled and pressed the wand on Felicity’s belly. “Sorry. There we are.”

Oliver shifted position to be able to see the monitor better. He reached out for Felicity’s hand and entwined his fingers with hers. “I didn’t realize you could see so much.”

“Do you want to know the sex?” The doctor asked.

“Oliver?” Felicity looked at him.

Oliver was staring at the monitor with an amazed look on his face.

“Yes.” Oliver looked up at her. “Is that all right, Felicity?”

“Yes.” Felicity squeezed his hand. “Tell us please.”

“I just need to get the angle right. There we are.” The doctor said. “It’s a girl.”

“Is it possible to get a picture of her face?” Oliver asked.

“Yes.” The doctor moved the wand again and the baby’s face was on the monitor. He clicked a button to send a picture to the printer.

“She’s sucking her thumb.” Felicity said.

“She looks like you. She definitely has your nose.” Oliver said. “At least we know she will be pretty like her mom.”

“Everything looks fine.” The doctor switched off the machine and handed Felicity a paper towel to wipe off the gooey gel. “There will be a print at the desk for you. Don’t forget to schedule your next appointment. Watch that salt and try to relax. I’ll see you next time.”

“Thank you.” Oliver said.

The doctor smiled and left the room.

Oliver helped Felicity off the table and sat down to wait as she changed.

Felicity slipped her shoes on and Oliver stood to help her with her coat.

“I think we should frame her picture.” Felicity said.

Oliver smiled. “We are going to have to give her a name now that we know she is a she.”

“I have a list started. Let’s get out of here. Thea is meeting us for lunch.” Felicity took him.

“I didn’t make reservations anywhere, did you?” Oliver asked.

“We are meeting at Big Belly Burger. Felicity told him. Carly is working so we can tell everyone at once. Well except your Mom but we will tell her when she gets back from her trip.  

“Oh.” Oliver held the door for her and they went to the appointment desk. It took a few minutes to make the next appointment and pick up the picture of their little girl.

Oliver tucked it into his inside jacket pocket as they left.

Diggle was waiting with the car when they reached the street. “Well?”

“Everything is fine, Uncle Dig.” Felicity teased.

“Good.” Diggle said as he opened the car door. “Where to?”

“Big Belly Burger. We are meeting Thea there to tell her about the baby. We know what we are having.”  Oliver said.

Diggle got in the driver’s seat. “So are you going to tell me?” Diggle asked as he started the car.

“No. You have to wait and hear it with everybody else.” Felicity said.

“Yeah what she said.” Oliver chuckled.

“Fine.” Diggle pulled out and they were at their destination in a matter of twenty minutes.

They walked inside and Laurel was sitting at the counter. She looked up as they walked in.

“Hello Oliver and um Felicity.” Laurel was still surprised when she saw Oliver out with his wife.

“Hello Laurel.” Oliver frowned at her slight.

Carly came out from behind the counter and hugged Felicity. “Well, what it is?”

“We are waiting on Thea.” Oliver said.

“Johnny?” Carly looked at Diggle

“I have no idea. They wouldn’t tell me either.” Diggle shook his head.

“Tell you what?” Laurel smiled. She was curious.

“The sex of the baby.” Carly blurted out. “You did find out didn’t you?” 

“Yes. Oliver couldn’t stand it. He had to know.” Felicity teased.

Oliver just grinned.

“Am I late?” Thea asked as she came in.

“No. I think we are early.” Oliver said. “Let’s find a table.”

“Take the big one in the back.” Carly said. “Sodas and a milkshake for Mom?”

“Yes please.” Oliver said. He turned to Felicity and helped her take off her coat. Without the heavy coat her baby bump was obvious.

Laurel stared at her. “How far along are you?” Laurel asked.

“Just about four months.” Felicity said. “Oliver and I tell everyone it happened in Vegas. I think it actually did.”

“Would you like to join us Laurel? At least you will know what color to buy for the shower.” Thea said.

“I have to get back to work. Send it with the invitation.” Laurel picked up her bag and rushed out. She looked like she was about to burst into tears.

“She is still not over you.” Thea said to Oliver.

“I know. I just could never commit to her like I have with Felicity.” Oliver said. “I hope she finds someone soon.”

“She will.” Felicity said. “She is smart and beautiful. She will find someone when she is ready. Until then I will just ignore the fact that she probably hates me because you love me.”

“She is just hurt.” Oliver said. He led her over to the big table that Carly had saved for them.

They all sat down and Carly brought drinks and waited.

“Do you want to tell them?” Oliver asked.

“You do it.” Felicity said. “And show them the picture too.”

“There is a picture?” Thea asked.

“From the ultrasound.” Oliver took it out of his jacket pocket and held it up for everyone to see. “This is our little girl.”

Diggle started to laugh. “You realize when she starts dating it will be payback for all the crap you pulled on girls.”

“I will not allow her to date.” Oliver said with a straight face. “Ever.”

Thea laughed. “I can’t wait to see how you manage that.”

Carly looked at the picture. “She is going to be beautiful. I have my son’s ultrasound in his baby book the doctor caught him yawning. “

“She has Felicity’s nose.” Oliver said. “I can’t wait to hold her.”

“You will have to wait for several more months. Oh kicking.” Felicity grabbed Oliver’s hand and put it on her belly.

“See she can’t wait for me to hold her either.” Oliver said. He gave Felicity a kiss as he let his hand linger after the baby had stopped kicking.

“I’ll bring the usuals.” Carly smiled.

“Yes please I am starving.” Felicity said.

“I want you to take time off from work. Will you do that for me?” Oliver said.

“The servers are getting upgraded next week.” Felicity said.

“Let someone else handle it. I want you to focus on our little girl for a while.” Oliver said.

“Are you sure?” Felicity said.

“Yes. It’s time to relax and stay stress free.” Oliver said.

“I will try.” Felicity said. “I may get bored staying at home.”

“We will go shopping.” Thea said. “My little niece is going to need things and so are you.”

“I also want you to be there to supervise the panic room.” Oliver said.

Felicity nodded. It was going to be her headquarters after all.

“Panic room? Aren’t you being a little dramatic?” Thea said.

“It’s a good idea to have some sort of security for Felicity and the baby when I’m away.” Oliver said.

“I like the idea.” Felicity said. “It’s not like we will need it often but it is good to have it.”

The rest of time they were there, they discussed the baby and the club. There was even some talk about a spa trip for Felicity and Thea before the baby came.

Every one finally parted and Oliver took Felicity home.

“We should talk about the panic room.” Felicity said. “It will need its own power and ventilation also a separate wi-fi connection and servers.”

“Everything but the computer equipment is standard. You will have to tell them how you want things wired and we will need an outside antenna for the com system.” Oliver said as he helped her with her coat..

“I’ll make some notes.” Felicity said. She turned to look at Oliver. “Why do you really want me to stop working?”

“You need to take care of yourself and the baby. You can’t do both: your work for Queen Consolidated and the work at night for the ‘Hood’. I need you more for that than at the company.” Oliver explained.    

“So I am more valuable to the ‘Hood’ than I am at the company?” Felicity asked trying to get it clear in her mind.

“For me you are. I need you to help with our ops. The farther along you get the more exhausting this double life will be for you.” Oliver said. “When the baby comes, I will need you too. That was the reason for the panic room.”

“So I can be at home but still on an op?” Felicity asked.

“Yes. Home with the baby and safe so I will not be distracted with worry.” Oliver said.

“I’ll do it.” Felicity said. “I rather keep her home safe and dry than take her to that drafty damp lair of yours.”

Oliver made a face and pulled her over to the sofa. He sat behind her and started to massage her back. “Maybe we will move the base from there into something more hospitable at some point.”

“I don’t think Dig will mind. You should have seen him when a mouse crawled across the floor. He was more afraid of it than I was.” Felicity said. “Don’t tell him I said that.”

Oliver chuckled. “He wouldn’t object to a new base then.”

“We have birthing classes to sign up for soon. Thea will go all out with the baby shower too.” Felicity said.

“I can’t remember do I have to come to that?” Oliver asked.

“I don’t know.” Felicity said. “I’ll ask Carly. Oh kicking.”

Oliver moved both hands around from her back and put them over her belly. “Wow she is really kicking hard.”

“She will be a fighter.” Felicity smiled. She leaned back against Oliver’s chest. “I know all of this has happened so fast that it is hard to process but I don’t regret any of it.”

Oliver kissed her neck. “I don’t regret it either.”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather be doing this with Laurel?” Felicity asked. She knew the answer but she just wanted to hear him say it.

“No. You are the one I love with all of my heart. I can be myself with you and open up in ways I could never do with Laurel. I hope she finds her happiness soon.”  

“Me too.” Felicity reached up and caressed his cheek.

Oliver kissed her on the neck again making her giggle. “I have some work to do.”

“Me too.” Felicity picked up her tablet from the coffee table and Oliver got up to look through some files in the other room.  

x

Five months later the panic room was up and running. Felicity had put a portable crib and a rocking chair in there as well as the computer set up needed for ops. The door locked from the inside and could only be unlocked by fingerprint scan on the outside. Felicity had assured Oliver that this was a safer option than key codes. The mechanism was disguised as a silver trinket box sitting on a shelf affixed to the outer door.

Felicity had been running ops out of the new set up for the past month. Even though Oliver still changed and kept his equipment at the club base it was good to be already home at the end of a mission. 

She had gotten a new chair with more padding to accommodate the pregnancy weight. The only problem she was having was she couldn’t get out easily by herself.

She was listening to Diggle and Oliver talking over the com and she shifted her weight trying to get comfortable. She had gained more than the doctor liked and she was still had a few weeks to go. She shifted one more time and that was when it happened.

Felicity looked down at the puddle of water on the floor. “Damn!”

“What is it?” Oliver asked over the com. “Has out target moved?”

“No but I think you should get home. Oliver, my water just broke.” Felicity said. She whined as a contraction hit her.

“Now?!” Oliver sounded shocked. “We have at least another week or two.”

“The baby doesn’t have a calendar in there.” Diggle chuckled. “You had better go.”

“Dig, go to the loft and wait for me. I can’t go like this.” Oliver said.

“Got it. Hear that, Felicity?” Diggle said over the com.

“Uh huh. Hurry both of you.” Felicity said through gritted teeth.

Dig let himself in and went to the panic room. Felicity was still in the chair.

“I can’t get up. Every time I try a contraction hits me.” Felicity said.

“How close are they?” Diggle asked.

“Really close.” Felicity said. “I thought this was supposed to take hours.” She gasped and moaned as another contraction hit.

“Breathe. Felicity, you have to breathe.” Diggle said. He went to help her out of the chair and to the bed.

Oliver ran in. “Why is she on the bed? Shouldn’t we get to the hospital?”

Felicity grabbed his bare arm and pulled him down beside her. “There isn’t time. The contractions …….” She gasped as another one hit.

Oliver looked at Diggle who just shook his head.

“Well she will just have to be born here then.” Oliver said. “Dig, you know what you’re doing right?”

“Uh… I have never delivered a baby. I was a field medic. Weren’t any pregnant women on the battle field.” Dig said.

“Call 911. They will talk you through it.” Felicity said through gritted teeth.

Oliver grabbed the land line handset by the bed and dialed 911. He put it on speaker.

“911. What is the nature of your emergency?” The operator answered.

“My wife is having a baby and the contractions are too close together we aren’t going to make it to the hospital we need someone to talk us through it.” Oliver said.

“I’ll connect you to a doctor.” The operator said.

“Hello? This is Doctor Stewart. How far apart are the contractions?” The voice over the phone said.

“Less than a minute.” Oliver said. “We went to birthing classes. She is on the bed.” 

“Oh they didn’t say anything about this. Shit! I wanted drugs! Felicity grabbed Oliver’s arm and dug her nails in. 

“You are going to need some things. Towels and something to wrap the baby in.” The doctor said.

I’ll get them and the med kit. Dig said as started to get up to go to the panic room.

“Who are you?” The doctor asked.

“I’m the body guard. I was a field medic.” Dig shrugged. He came back with the med kit from the panic room. he pushed the door of the panic room closed. He grabbed some clean towels from the bathroom.

“Ok. I have everything.” Diggle said.

“Good. You need to check if the baby is crowning. Can you see the head?”

Dig looked at Oliver who nodded. He lifted the sheet he had thrown over felicity. “Yeah I see it.”

“Tell her not to push yet she needs to just pant or blow. You will need to apply gentle pressure to the baby’s head you want it to come out slowly. Make sure it doesn’t pop out too quickly.”

“I am not a peez dispenser.” Felicity yelled.

“Sweetheart, remember the breathing. You need to do the breathing.” Oliver said. “Do you want me to do it with you.

“No! If you think you’re ever doing anything with me ever again you are so wrong.” Felicity groaned  

Diggle started to laugh.

Oliver glared at him

“Sorry.” Diggle said. “It’s coming.”

“If the umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck, hook a finger under it and gently work it over the baby's head.”

“Got it. I moved it out of the way.” Diggle said. “The head is out.”

“Good now gently stroke the sides of the baby's nose downward, the neck and under the chin upward. You need to get rid of any mucus and amniotic fluid from the nose and mouth.”

“Ok. I did that.” Diggle said.  

“Gently take the head in both hands and press it slightly downward. She is going to have to push while you do that in order to deliver the shoulders. When the upper arm appears, lift the head carefully and watch for the rear shoulder to deliver. When the baby's shoulders are free the rest of the baby's body should just slip out easily.”

“Here that its almost over.” Oliver said.

Felicity growled at him.

“Push Felicity.” Diggle said.

Felicity pushed. Oliver got behind her to give something to push against. She dug her hails into his arm even deeper. He winced but didn’t say anything.

“Just a little more.” Diggle said.

“Both of you will pay for this.” Felicity said just before she started to push again.

“I got her.” Diggle said.

Felicity fell back against Oliver gasping for breath.

The baby started crying.

“Now wrap the baby up tightly with a towel or a blanket. Hand the baby to Mom and let the baby rest on her abdomen or if the umbilical cord is long enough to her chest.”

There was a loud knocking at the door.

“That is probably the paramedics. I’ll go let them in.” Diggle said as he got up off his knees.

“Thanks Dig.” Oliver said.

Diggle just grinned and went to get the door.

“She’s beautiful.” Felicity said.

“Just like you.” Oliver gave felicity a soft kiss. “We still haven’t picked a name.”

“Angel.” Felicity looked up at him.

“It’s perfect.” Oliver smiled at her.

The paramedics came into the room and started to check Felicity and the baby.

One of the paramedics looked at Oliver. “You’re bleeding Mr. Queen. Let me take a look.”

“It’s nothing.” Oliver said looking at his arm.

“Did I do that?” Felicity said.

“It’s fine. You were just sharing the pain.” Oliver said.

“We need to get you and your little girl to the hospital, Mrs. Queen. Can you move?” The other paramedic asked.

“I don’t know.” Felicity said. “I fell all weak.”

Oliver walked over and picked her up with the baby in her arms and put her on the gurney. “There. I think you both have had enough excitement. May I come with them?”

“We need you to follow. There isn’t much room in the back. One of us will have to monitor her and the baby.” The first paramedic said.

“I’ll get the car.” Diggle said and headed for the door.

Oliver nodded. He followed the paramedics taking Felicity and the baby out. Diggle met him out front.

“Those are my girls, Dig. Thank you. I don’t think we would have managed without you.” Oliver said as he watched the paramedics drive off.

“I just glad I was there.” Diggle said. “Felicity got you pretty good. You’re still bleeding a little.”

“I’ll have it cleaned up when we get there. Let’s go. I have to text Thea.” Oliver said as they walked toward the car.

“I’ll text Carly when we get there. She is starting to talk about babies.” Diggle said.

“You know what that means she is ready to have another one with you.” Oliver said as they got in the car.

“There are worse fates than being a ‘Dad’. You know your life is about to change forever.” Diggle said.

“It already did when I walked into the IT department and met Felicity.” Oliver sat back and started to text. “Now we have our little Angel.”

“I really hope she takes after Felicity.” Diggle said.

Oliver looked from the phone with a smile. “So do I.”


End file.
